I Believe
by White Shade
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin and Bae have a little talk about war, power, and believing, evoking a grim split between them. Bae hates his father's power, Rumpelstiltskin hates war...


Done for a challenge by the lovely The-White-Tiger-of-the-West over in the Once Upon Challenge Forum. I've been on a streak for stuff with Rumpelstiltskin and Bae these days. Probably because I have to wait 3 WEEKS to see what happens to them. Anyway, enjoy.

**I Believe**

"I don't understand Son," Rumpelstiltskin pleaded with Baelfire. "Why would you want to fight for such a worthless cause?"

"It can't be that worthless if they demand armies," Bae said calmly. "Besides, I know you don't believe in war."

"It's not that, my boy," Rumpel said, staring up from his spinning wheel. He stood, walking over to Bae, who was sitting in a pile of straw.

He knelt by his son, just looking for some type of reason. There was a side of Bae he never quite understood, and this was that side. In Rumpel's eyes reflected a sorrow unmistakable to Bae.

"What do you believe in?"

"I...I...I don't know," Bae replied honestly. Rumpel was struck aback at these word of his son. How could someone not know what they believe in?

"You believe in nothing then?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. Bae shrugged.

"I believe in nothing. I suppose that's what it means."

Rumpelstiltskin began to worry over this. His son didn't know whether he believed in anything at all. Not in Satan, not in God, not in peace...not even in war...anything? This was difficult and confusing for him to understand. He wished Bae's mother was still alive, so he could ask her what the hell the boy meant!

"Bae, what are you fighting for?" Rumpelstiltskin asked then, staring intently.

"I'm fighting because I want to fight. I want to help the kings win the ogre wars. Maybe that's what I believe in..."

"What, Son?"

"The king."

"The king? He just wants people killed, and why he's demanding children I don't have the slightest idea," Rumpel sighed, shaking his head and looking to the ground.

"Then I don't know, but for my sake, Papa, let me do this...if nothing else."

"Bae-"

"Please, just give up the power...let it go," Bae said. "Come back to me as you were."

"Bae I'm right here. We don't have to be separated anymore." Rumpel clutched his son close to him, never wanting to let go. He closed his eyes, feeling Bae's warmth as he pressed further into his chest.

"Papa, why did you do it?"

"I did it for us, Bae. So we wouldn't have to _starve_ and live in this wretched place," Rumpelstiltskin explained.

Bae released his father.

"If you cannot give up the power for me...then I must leave."

"Bae that's ridiculous! Why would I give it up?"

"Because I want you to. You have to."

"Bae, listen to me, it's not that easy-"

"No, no it's not...and neither is leaving. But I have to. They need people, and you seem to have everything you wanted."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You have power. You have magic. I hope you're happy." Bae stood up, walking to the door where he stepped outside into the darkness. Rumpelstiltskin followed, feeling the need to correct his son!

"Bae, that's-that's not true. I love you, Boy. Did you really believe I would let you starve? It hurts that I can't do anything about it! At least, I couldn't, until I learned about this. I made a deal I didn't understand, but so far it's brought me a few good things. Now, please Bae, just come back in the house," Rumpel pleaded, looking at himself when he remembered the beggar's face as he stabbed him. If he didn't have Bae, then what did he have? Nothing.

But Bae shook his head.

"I love you too, Papa, but you don't need that! You don't need power. I was happy with how things were. I'm all right with fighting if I must. Hey, that's it! That's what it is. I believe in _you_, Papa. I believe that you'll do the right thing. Please, give up the power," Bae said, enlightened by his own thoughts.

"I can't," his father replied candidly. Baelfire's eyes reflected hurt and offense. "Don't look at me like that, Bae."

Bae looked at the ground, shutting his eyes.

"So, you pick the power over me?" Bae asked, somewhat quiet. Rumpelstiltskin realized what the beggar meant by a price for the magic he had acquired. He was losing Bae, the very thing he was trying to protect. That was just cruel torture.

"No, Bae that's not it!" his father exclaimed, walking closer to where he stood outside. "It's complicated..."

"All right. I am going to fight...but please know this, Papa. I do not believe in satan, not in God, not in peace, not even in war...but I do believe in you. I think you will do the right thing, and that you'll learn how to use the power you love so much wisely. I love you."

Bae hugged his father tight, crying out of fear and love at the same time.

"I'll miss you."

"Bae...you're all I have, Boy...and now you're leaving me." Bae looked his father in the eyes, knowing this was true. He hated the fact almost as much as his father did.

"It'll be all right, Father. You can do anything, so...just don't forget me because I'll never forget you."

"There is nothing in this world, the next, or even in the most powerful of magic, that could make me forget you, Baelfire. Your mother...she would be proud of you," Rumpelstiltskin said, tears in his eyes.

Bae nodded, giving his father one last hug.

"You're leaving tonight?" his father asked.

"Arrangements were made. It's my last chance. I love you, Papa. I hope you find what you're looking for," Bae told Rumpelstiltskin.

As he disappeared into the night's shadows, Rumpelstiltskin watched for a few moments. When Bae was gone completely from his sight, he walked back into the house, sitting in the pile of straw.

For a few moments, he shed countless, endless, empty tears. He felt as though Bae was gone forever now, and there was still nothing he could do to save him. He stared at the dagger at his side, sighing, wondering what would happen if he stabbed _himself_ with it.

It wouldn't do him any good, in fact he'd probably still be alive, knowing that the magic came with a price. All magic does, he learned that lesson well enough. He grasped his wavy brown hair with both hands, dropping the dagger into the hay.

Now, he was _truly_ alone.


End file.
